


Wishes

by sappho_42



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Queendom, Useless Lesbians, WLW Characters, they all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Summary: Anne of Cleves tries to say a very special something to Katherine Howard.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once again, it’s technically after 11:30](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576205) by theatergirl06 on tumblr. 



“Do you ever wish things were different?” Anne asked.

Katherine bit her lip. The two were nestled into opposite corners of a plush sofa, in the castle the band shared when they weren’t touring. The night outside the window was darkening, but neither woman seemed to notice. Anne sipped from her mug of tea cautiously. (From her reaction, Katherine could tell it had burned her tongue. Not that Anne would ever admit it. Anne continued to hold the mug to her mouth just the same.) Her eyes were fixed on Katherine.

(If Anne hadn’t been staring at her pink, glossed lips, she might have noticed that Katherine’s tea had been steeping for ten minutes.)

Katherine broke the moment’s silence. “Yeah, a lot of things, I guess. Wish I hadn’t lost my head.” She laughed a little, then resumed looking out at the night sky. To Anne, it felt like the noncommittal reply she might give at a press conference.

Maybe Katherine could sense Anne was searching for more. “Why?” she asked finally.

Anne looked down into her tea. “Oh, I don’t know, really. It’s just, like...” Katherine turned back to look at her, and suddenly the words that had been there weren’t. “Have you ever really wanted to do something... but then you knew you had really good reasons not to?”

Internally, Anne screamed. _How vague could you be, Anne? Of course Katherine will agree now, she probably has no idea what you’re talking about, you should’ve just not said anything—_

Katherine shrugged. “Once or twice, probably, yeah. Something going on with you?”

Anne felt as if her face could catch fire right now. It would have been a welcome distraction from this mistake of a conversation. Summoning all her nonchalance, Anne managed to get out an “Eh.”

It didn’t work. Katherine leaned forward, brow knit in concern. She touched Anne’s bare knee with a gesture that could be— should be interpreted as friendly, Anne knew, but the moment their skin had made contact, she couldn’t help but fixate on her touch. “Anne,” Katherine said softly, “What is it? Can I help?”

Anne exhaled slowly. She didn’t want herself to be doing what she was doing. “Well... the fact of the matter is... well...” Katherine’s big eyes were imploring, trying to pull the confession out of her, but something inside Anne wouldn’t let it come out.

(From the top of the staircase, Anne could hear Boleyn giggling. She tried to reassure herself that the other Anne couldn’t possibly be laughing at her, although she sure felt like an idiot now.)

“Would you rather not tell me?” Katherine pulled her hand back. She seemed almost hurt, thought Anne. I shouldn’t have done this to her, she thinks I don’t want to tell her.

At that moment, footsteps came stomping down the stairs. Already in her green tartan jammies, Anne Boleyn stopped halfway down the steps and yelled through funneled hands. “JESUS CHRIST! Just tell her you’re in love with her already!”


End file.
